The Fall of Wonderland
by DontIgnoreTheHeart1234
Summary: It's been twenty years since Alice slayed the jabberwocky. Underland is in a state of sluggish routine and the citizens have come to do the same thing day after day. Alice has taken over the throne and Iracebeth the former Queen of Hearts, was banished to the outlands with Stayne never to return again in whatever form...or so they thought. Is this the fall of Underland?


_A.N. Hello everyone. This is only a fanfiction and I'm only making it a two-shot. Maybe three. I haven't decided yet. This is what I've been working on for the last couple of days and I hope you enjoy it. Also: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FOR ALICE IN WONDERLAND, THE BOOK OR THE MOVIE! Although the idea of the story is mine and mine alone, only the characters and place names I've used are only for fanfiction purposes! I do not own anything._

Part 1:

The clouds hung low that day. The sky, although a brilliant blue, seemed duller than normal. And the kingdom was in it's usual routine. Except this day was very much unusual. It was the anniversary.

Mirana continued to rule in Marmoreal, Underland just the same in the past years. Iracebeth of Crims still lived in the outlands with the Knave of Hearts, Stayne as they'd been punished on the Frabjous Day by the White Queen herself. As much as Stayne hated to admit it, he grew tired of pushing the only company he had away and started to have a true fondness of the ex-queen. She retired her pigheadedness and realized that having no friends, no family except Stayne was very dissatisfying and she too grew a true fondness of him as well. Five years after their banishment they pursued a relationship. Her bulbous head shrank to normal size from her new found humbleness and they concieved a child. They both refused to give the child a proper name in fear that he would grow up and be labeled as the son of evil Iracebeth and Stayne. He grew to be a wonderful boy, who loved his mother and father dearly but wanted to experience something other than poverty in the outlands. So when he was sixteen, he set off on a quest in search of glory.

After Alice had slain the Jabberwocky on Frabjous Day, the kingdom rejoiced. The Hatter futterwackoned all day a taught many who desired to rejoice with their newfound freedom.

"You could stay you know," Hatter told Alice not far after the slaying of the Red Queen's creature.

"What an idea. What a mad, crazy wonderful idea." Alice said with a sigh. She smiled at him. "But I can't. There are things I have to do. Questions that I must answer."

"Alice," Mirana called. She floated towards Alice and the Hatter with a gentleness.

"Your Majesty," the Hatter bowed while Alice curtsied.

"I personally wish to give thanks to you, Alice, for returning Underland back its freedom. To show you my thanks, I wish to give you the Crims estate and to rule alongside me as the new Red Queen." she said.

"Oh," Alice gasped. She'd never been offered a greater gift in her life before. She'd learned a powerful lesson here in Underland and had intended to go back to her world and tell Hamish exactly why she couldn't marry him. Although, she was much happier here in Underland than she ever was in England, trying to please everyone. Her mother, her sister, Hamish's parents (more his mother than his father... she had had a business idea for him). She wondered briefly what it would be like to stay and rule Underland alongside Mirana.

"I'd like that very much your Majesty." she smiled at the Queen and was quickly escorted away to prepare for the coronation.

This is why it was the anniversary. It had been twenty years since her coronation. The kingdom should be celebrating.

It didn't look like Alice aged one bit since that time so long ago. She was from the above world so it only looked as if it'd been about a month since she fell back down the hole. Everyone else in Underland however, proceeded to change. Hatter's face lost some of it's color and faint wrinkles formed around his discolored eyes, his forehead and the corners of his mouth. The same with the White Queen. She, although never lost her spirit, looked aged as well. It would seem as if Underland was perishing with age while Queen Alice continued to remain youthful. Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum where the head knights in Crims as appointed by Alice herself. They aged as well. Hilariously enough, they grew white beards and looked like elves. They still had their humor but they knew when it had to be put aside. Absolem ended the life of a caterpillar and returned again as a beautiful blue butterfly. Isn't that a tongue twister. Try saying that three times fast. Beautiful Blue Butterfly. Like all great dogs, Bayard grew tired and old and ended his life on a happy note. The entire kingdom shared a funeral service the way Alice knew them to be. It was a new experience for all of Underland to mourn for the dead. Many of them rejoiced in his life as a loyal dog. Everyone else lived in the palace with Alice. Chessur visited every once and again, admiring the Hatter's, Tarrant as he went by his real name from then on, hat. He would then vanish in thin air and return to the sky. McTwisp didn't see a need to go back to the surface of England again and so the gates were shut. The only way to leave Underland now was the venom of the Jabberwocky which only Alice had in a vile that hung around her neck. She never removed it.

One day, trumpets were sounded throughout Crims. A new comer had stumbled in and the tweedles dragged him to Alice. He was young. Not too much younger than Alice herself looked. Maybe only a year and a half. He had light red brown hair that lengthened to his shoulders and grey eyes like a stormy sky. He had broad shoulders and a chiseled jaw line. The way he held his head almost reminded Alice of Stayne but she shook it off immediately.

"What's your name, sir?" Alice asked when he was brought before her.

"Haven't gut a name, Majesty." he told her.

"Of course you have a name!" Mallymkun, the dormouse exclaimed.

"Mallymkun, please!" Alice cried. "Sir, shouldn't you have the right to know who you are?"

"I dun't knuw what I should be called, Majesty. My muther and futher didn't give me a title. They called me 'sun,' or 'boy,'" he told her.

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Alice, "Shouldn't you ought to know what you're called?"

"Yes, he _ought_, stupid girl." Alice turned and saw Absolem flutter down and land on her shoulder.

"Whoo arrre youuu?" he asked the boy.

"I tuld her Majesty I dun't knuw." The boy sighed. "I came in search uf a greater life. I prumised my muther and my futher I would find a better life fur myself. They luved me deeply but knew that unly I could go. They believe the kingdum wouldn't furgive they're mistakes. They tuld me tu tell you that they're sincerely surry and will remain where they are but that they're surry."

Mystery coated the boy's answered and Alice wondered who he belonged to.

"Who are your mother and father?" she asked him.

"They're names are Iracebeth and Stayne. They didn't give me a name su I wouldn't have tu be ridiculed by uthers." he said.

Almost everyone in the courtroom gasped. A loud murmur sounded in the room.

"The big head's goin' to come back-"

"It'll be all our heads this time-"

"What'll we do now-"

Tarrant, fed up with the commotion inhaled once and bellowed, "_ENOUGH!_" The talking stopped immediately.

"Your mother is Iracebeth?" Alice questioned with uncertainty.

"That's right," said the boy.

"How's her head? Still swollen?" Mallymkun blurted. She hadn't meant to be rude but she couldn't stop herself. She covered her tiny mouth immediately, embarrassed by the outburst.

"Swullen? As far as I knew, her head's been the same size since I wus burn. Same as mine anyway." The boy said with indifference. He clasped his hands behind his back and swayed.

"Su, I came here luuking fur wurk. Muther tuld me there wus a palace far away. I came a lung distance su if you could spare a jub fur me, Majesty?" he asked.

Alice was at an internal impasse. On one hand, the boy had come an awful long way from the outlands and he seemed to have grown up without any proper clothing. His mother and father are, or had been, the only ones who'd tried taking over Underland in the history so she'd assumed growing up with an ill-tempered mother and a heartless father would have been literal torture. On the other hand, he _was _the son of the evil Red Queen so naturally he must have been sent by her to take back the crown. Alice scanned the faces of her subjects. Half of them showed the face of those in favor of welcoming the boy into the kingdom. The other half showed disapproval. This brought back the memory of trying to decide which piece of Upelkuchen mushroom would make her grow and which would make her shrink. That bird was very angry for disturbing her nest.

"Son of Iracebeth of Crims and Stayne of Hearts, I welcome you into my court. McTwisp, please escort the boy to a room. Tarrant, could you please find him some proper dressing?" McTwisp and Tarrant nodded absentmindedly, fully loyal to Alice.

"Welcome to the kingdom of Crims in the domain of Underland." Alice announced to the boy. He bowed respectively and followed McTwsip back down the corridor. The commotion settled down as most subjects filed out of the courtroom. The dodo, Uilleam, remained at Alice's right.

"Majesty Alice, do you not fear of this boy's intentions here in Underland?" he asked.

Alice sighed, "I do, of course." She said, "It's curious though, don't you think?"

"How so?"

"On the anniversary of the Frabjous Day, the Red Queen's son comes to her former kingdom. I don't believe he's here with ill intensions but it is curious." Alice mused.

"Indeed." Absolem agreed as he fluttered down and landed on Alice's shoulder.


End file.
